The Gift
"The Gift" is the ninth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 125th episode overall.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-august-2015-premiere-info.5495932/ Synopsis After they receive an extravagant invitation to Masami's birthday party, Gumball and Darwin are anxious to find just the right gift for her. Plot The episode starts with Richard and the kids at home watching TV. The doorbell rings, so Anais opens the door to find Larry dressed in fancy garb playing a bugle. Anais remarks that her special prince had finally arrived (after having kissed several frogs), but he clarifies that he is there with a message for Gumball and Darwin, causing her to get back to working towards her fantasy with her current frog. Larry then presents Gumball, Darwin, and Richard to an invitation to a birthday party using a mechanical contraption that releases an explosive flash, engraving the name of the sender on their retinas: Masami. Once Larry departs (with his damaged vision causing him to trip over the Wattersons' front porch, drive off in their car, and start a small fire), Gumball and Darwin freak out over not knowing what they could possibly bring her for a birthday present. They fear disappointing her, citing an instance where someone named Harry got her socks (despite not having legs) - the next day, his father lost his job and the family moved out of Elmore. Richard proposes that they deliberately get her nothing, though Gumball decides a better approach would be to lie their way out of it. At school, Gumball tries to explain that they lost the invitation, but Masami is skeptical, presenting them with the invitation for a second time, simulataneously causing further damage to Gumball, Darwin, and Larry's retinas. The two sigh, knowing that there is no longer a way out of attending the party. Later, the two approach Masami in her locker, asking her to guess what they got her for the party (in an attempt to figure out the appropriate gift). She guesses that it is the Mic Graves that she saw at the store; knowing this, the two immediately dismiss Masami, now knowing what to get her, though the rest of her classmates were also listening in, prompting a frantic race to the mall over who gets the gift. Gumball and Darwin ultimately get to the store before their classmates and attempt to purchase the Mic Graves from Larry, which is then revealed to be a painting worth $20,000. They decide to instead present Masami with something (or someone) they can actually afford. The two confront Alan at school, hoping to present him as a love-gift to Masami and offer $10 when Alan refuses. Alan goes off into a speech about how money cannot buy love, causing Gumball and Darwin to leave in boredom. He then turns to face the camera, though his speech is once again cut off as the camera begins to pan away. Shortly after, Carmen, Teri, and Leslie confront Masami over what they should get her for the party, though she is dismissive of their fawning over her. The three then run off, believing it to be a test, and Gumball and Darwin emerge from the floor, having camofluaged themselves in an attempt to eavesdrop. Darwin points out that Masami seems unhappy and has forgotten how to have fun. Gumball concludes that Richard was right: they were to get her nothing more than a 'taste for life.' Gumball and Darwin then surprise Masami with the gift of beng locked in their basement so that she would realize how much she actually wanted her birthday by missing it entirely. Masami points out that the two committed a felony by kidnapping her, so the two decide to abandon their plan only to find themselves locked in. He bangs on the door, frantically wondering why nobody will help them. The scene then cuts to Richard and Nicole at the hospital, where Anais is heavily swollen from frog flu due to kissing so many frogs. Back in the basement, Masami decides she should text her father about being locked in their basement, but Gumball tries to grab the phone from her for making it sound like she was locked up against her will. In the process of fighting over the phone, Gumball accidentally sends a photo of Masami looking frightened, worsening the situation. He tries to amend the issue by typing what sounds like a ransom, causing Darwin to interject and try to take the phone from Gumball. In the process of doing so, they accidentally send a series of emojis. Meanwhile, at the party, Mr. Yoshida confronts Doughnut Sheriff about all of the strange text messages. The Sheriff interprets them as threats and calls in the police force to investigate the site of the 'crime.' Cutting back to the basement, Gumball, Darwin, and Masami accidentally break the phone in the midst of fighting over it. They then search for anything useful as a means to escape, with Darwin finding a flare gun. However, he accidentally fires it, causing the basement to erupt in flames. The three subdue the fire by breaking open their water pipes, but that only causes basement to begin flooding. After a failed attempt to drink the water up, Masami bursts open the basement door using the segment of the pipe that they broke off, narrowly escaping. Safely in their living room, Darwin apologizes, telling her they only wanted to get her the best gift possible. Masami says she would have been happier with something small, showing Gumball and Darwin the socks she got from Harry. Gumball freaks out about the fact that Masami had legs and says that he thought that Harry's father was run out of town. Masami clarifies that his father was, in fact, promoted (causing them to move away) before confessing that all she really wanted was for people to treat her like a normal person and sing "Happy Birthday" to her. Touched, the two begin to sing to Masami but are almost immediately tackled to the ground by a SWAT team, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Masami Supporting Characters *Larry Minor Characters *Ocho *Richard *Nicole *Anais *Reginald *Mr. Yoshida *Colin and Felix *Juke *Carrie *William *Bobert *Tobias *Molly *Jared *Sarah *Carmen *Teri *Leslie *Jamie *Alan *Banana Joe *Tina *Clayton *Anton *Idaho *Principal Brown *Bandage Doctor *Doughnut Sheriff *French Fries *Harry (from Gumball and Darwin's third grade) (mentioned) *Harry (from Richard's third grade) (mentioned) Trivia *This episode was released on the Cartoon Network App and Video on Demand before it aired on TV on August 28, 2015. *This episode reveals that Masami has legs. **This episode also reveals that she got socks from Harry (who moved because of that) in Gumball and Darwin's 3rd grade and she is still wearing them. *Masami guesses that her gift will be a painting by Mic Graves, who is a director on the show and the voice of multiple characters, including Banana Joe and William. *According to Darwin, this episode marks the first time Richard is right about something. *The fourth wall is broken on two occasions: **The first is when the students are revealed to be eavesdropping on Gumball, Darwin and Masami, having crammed themselves between the edge of the frame (or rather, where it was before it zoomed out to reveal them) and the walls, floor and ceiling outside of it. **The second is when Alan talks about love as the camera pans hard away. *This episode marks Mr. Yoshida's first physical appearance in the series. Continuity *Music from "The Authority" is reused. *This is Masami's third major role. Her first two were in "The Pressure," and "The Storm." *The Wattersons' basement reappears in this episode. Its first appearance was in "The Nobody." *Ocho makes his first official reappearance since "The Tape." *Gumball and Darwin attempt to give Alan's love as a gift to Masami, but Alan remarks that he loves Carmen, a reference to the events of "The Storm." *This is the sixth time that Gumball shows characteristics of a real cat - his way of drinking water in the basement is typical for cats. *When Gumball, Darwin, and Masami search the basement, several objects from previous episodes resurface, including the toaster from "The Recipe," the boot from "The Name," the exploded lamp from "The Burden," and Darwin's swanee whistle from "The Triangle." Cultural References *The way Gumball knocks Ocho down and throws him at Tina, Carmen, Jamie and William is a reference to Super Mario Bros. *Gumball and Darwin camouflaged as the corridor floor is a reference to Terminator 2: Judgement Day. *Masami and Mr. Yoshida's phones strongly resemble the iPhone. *Larry is seen dressed up as early musicians, with Bach as an example. *Anais kissing frogs to find her prince is an obvious reference to The Princess And The Frog. Goofs/Errors *The position of the locker Gumball and Darwin go into changes when Masami opens it. *Alan's string is visible after the close-up of Masami mentioning Mic Graves, but is absent beforehand. *Jared is seen with the other eavesdropping students, despite the fact that he is in a different grade level. *In the scene where the students are crammed into the wall, Alan is touching Carmen, but he does not pop despite him being a balloon and Carmen being a cactus. **This may have been on purpose, because all of Carmen's spikes were missing. *When Gumball and Darwin come out after hiding in the floor, their feet can be seen attached to it, but later when they are still covered by the ground's material, their feet are seen out of it. *The background changes from the Elmore Mall to the entrance to Food N' Stuff during the chase scene. The same error also happened in "The Egg." *When the students first start racing to the mall, Carrie is seen, but in every scene afterwards she is no longer seen. *Masami states that she can't "rain" when she's being watched despite being able to successfully do so in the episode "The Pressure." ---- Other titles: Italiano(Italian):Il Dono Perfetto(The Perfect Gift) References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes